moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Miltgard cz.1
Gdzieś na pustyni - Ej gdzie są wszyscy? - zapytała Alice, dość wysoka elfka, o długich czarnych włosach i oczach w tym samym kolorze. Ubrana była w długie czarne szaty. - Nie wiem, szczerze ci powiem, że prawdopodobnie wszystkich już przepędziłyśmy. - odpowiedziała Nikelodia. Była ona trochę wyższa od Alice, też była elfką. Miała na sobie niebieski top odsłaniającą ramiona i brzuch. Jej brązowe włosy sięgały jej do połowy pleców. W rękach miała chordofon. Dłuższy czas szły w milczeniu. Kiedy słońce było w zenicie Alice zatrzymała Nikelodię. - Ktoś tu idzie - uśmiechnęła się okrutnie - Wreszcie się zabawimy. - Masz rację. - odparła Nikelodia. Zaczęły się śmiać. W oddali ukazała się sylwetka postaci. Zbliżała się szybko. Gdy można było dostrzec szczegóły, kobiety zauważyły, że masywna zbroja tej postaci jest w barwach czarno-czerwonych. Na plecach nosił dwa czarno-czerwone miecze. Były dłuższe o prawie połowę niż typowe miecze jednoręczne. Na jego hełmie były dwa duże lekko zakrzywione rogi. Naramienniki zaopatrzone były w kilkanaście kolców o długości około pół dłoni. Głownie mieczy były zakrzywione, rękojeści były zaopatrzone w trudno dostępne wtedy osłonki na palce. Jelce były zakrzywione łukowo w stronę głowni umożliwiając łamanie mieczy. Głowice miały kształt trupiej czaszki, która była jedynym elementem w barwie innej niż czerwony czy czarny, konkretnie była biała. Alice jak to zobaczyła lekko się przestraszyła. Nikelodia patrzyła na nią zdziwiona, bo nigdy nie widziała swojej towarzyszki przestraszonej. - Słuchaj, to nie byle kto. Mamy do czynienia z jakąś wielką szychą. - wyszeptała Alice do Nikelodii. - Musimy uważać, użyjmy naszej najlepszej kombinacji i się módlmy, żeby tego nie wytrzymał, bo jak nam się uda go pokonać będziemy pływać w pieniądzach. Dosłownie. - Jestem gotowa. - wyszeptała Nikelodia, po czym przygotowała się do ataku. Alice odchrząknęła, wysunęła ręce przed siebie i szybkimi ruchami zataczała nimi jakieś znaki, mówiąc przy tym starożytnym językiem. Nikelodia w tej samej chwili zaczęła grać na swoim chordofonie, wzmacniając energię Alice. Nagle zmieniła melodię i fala dźwiękowa uderzyła w tę dziwną postać. Po odbiciu się utworzyło się pole siłowe otaczające ich ofiarę. Alice wtedy posłała wielki czarny strumień energii, który został wzmocniony, dzięki melodii Nikelodeii. Po chwili Alice padła na kolana, a zdumiona Nikelodia podbiegła do niej. Powodem ich reakcji był brak efektu ich ataku, promień posłany na tę postać po prostu zniknął. Zaatakowana osoba na nie spojrzała i zaczęła się zbliżać. Kobiety nie były w stanie się poruszyć. Kiedy ta persona do nich podeszła, pomogła wstać Alice i Nikelodei i oddaliła się bez słowa. Elfki patrzyły zdziwione, po raz pierwszy im się nie udało wygrać - Powinniśmy do niego dołączyć. - zasugerowała Alice - Wole mieć go za przyjaciela niż za wroga. - Masz rację, ale po co my mu jesteśmy? Do kompanii przyjmuje się sobie równych, słabszych tylko wtedy jak się MUSI ich szkolić. - zwątpiła Nikelodia - O to się nie martw, ty jesteś bardką. Ja znam czarną magię, a ty możesz użyć swojego instrumentu do wzmocnienia mojego czaru. Przydamy mu się. - powiedziała i ruszyła w stronę znikającej już postaci. Musiała poruszać się szybko jak na swój normalny krok. Nikelodia dogoniła ją po chwili. Alice widocznie pewna siebie zaczęła namawiać tę postać na współpracę, jednak jej rozmówca nic nie mówił. - Daj spokój, on się nie odezwie. - odparła zrezygnowana Nikelodia. - Coś mówiłaś, młoda damo? - zza hełmu dobiegł grobowy głos. - Mam to uznać za obrazę?! - odezwała się gotowa do kłótni Nikelodia. - Rób co chcesz, mi tam bez różnicy. - odparł bez emocji - Nie przejmuj się ty, Alice. - powiedział do niej, widząc jej lekko zdziwioną minę. - SKĄD ZNASZ MOJE IMIĘ?!?!- wściekła się Alice - Z czeluści piekielnych, elfko. - odparł nonszalancko. - Widzę, że wam zależy, więc jeśli chcecie możecie ze mną iść. Ostrzegam tylko, ja za was nie biorę odpowiedzialności. Zrozumiałaś Nikelodia? - Jeśli mnie tu nie chcecie, to ja sobie chyba pójdę... - powiedziała zirytowana. - Zostań ze mną! - błagalnym głosem namawiała ją Alice. - Nie dziękuję, ja was zostawię razem. - powiedziała i się odwróciła - Gołąbeczki - burknęła. W tym momencie ich towarzysz zaczął się śmiać. - Z czego się śmiejesz pacanie?! - krzyknęła Alice - Przez ciebie straciłam przyjaciółkę! - To z nią idź, co mnie to obchodzi? - Wy potraficie się opanować?! - wrzasnęła Nikelodia - Znacie pojęcie "SPOKÓJ"?! - Nikelodia, Alice, wam radzę się pogodzić, bo mi na waszej przyjaźni nie zależy. Całe życie działam sam, nie ma dla mnie znaczenia to czy odejdziecie, czy nie. - odparł spokojnie już ich towarzysz. - A właśnie - powiedziały równocześnie - JAK MASZ NA IMIĘ?! - Dobre pytanie. Sam go nie znam - wzruszył ramionami - Możecie mi mówić Zaan. - powiedział obojętnie - Tak więc Zaanie. - zaczęła oficjalnie Alice - Czy przyjmiesz nas do swojej drużyny? - Co ty pier****sz Alice? O co ci chodzi? - zalała ją pytaniami zdziwiona Nikelodia - Wolę już być sama niż z nim w jednej drużynie! - oburzyła się - Niki, proszę cię zgódź się. - błagała ją Alice. - To ja wam dam porozmawiać. - powiedział Zaan i się oddalił - Sami se rozmawiajcie, a mi dajcie spokój. Elfki zostały same. Alice usilnie namawiała Nikelodię by z nią została. Zaan krążył kilkanaście metrów dalej i rozglądał się, czekając aż one skończą debatować. - Nikelodia błagam cię, ja się go boję, sama nie dam rady przetrwać, ty zresztą też. - mówiła Alice - Wiem, ale widziałaś jak on mnie potraktował. Nie lubię typa. - Ja też, ale to jedyna okazja aby się wybić! - Wolałabym, aby moi towarzysze mnie szanowali, on tego nie robi, ja z nim nie wytrzymam! - Ja też, ale zależy mi na nauce i przetrwaniu. Proszę cie nie zostawiaj mnie samej. - powiedziała błagalnie - No dobrze - westchnęła Nikelodia - Ale jak on zacznie być chamski odchodzimy, dobra? - Zgoda - po tych słowach na twarzy Alice pojawił się uśmiech - Chodźmy! Odwróciły się w stronę Zaana, który bacznie je obserwował, a przynajmniej one tak to czuły. Jak podeszły na odległość kilku metrów, on wyjął miecz i błyskawicznym ruchem doskoczył do nich i wziął zamach. Pisnęły z przerażenia. Zasłoniły twarze rękami, jednak gdy nic nie poczuły, wyjrzały zza rąk. Zaan czyścił miecz z krwi. Obok leżały dwa ciała orków. Ich głowy były odcięte i leżały przy nogach Zaana. Jak wyczyścił klingę, schował broń, odwrócił się do nich plecami i poszedł przed siebie. Elfki się z nim zrównały i szli razem przez pustynię... W Martwym Lesie W centrum Martwego Lasu, położonego pomiędzy pustynią, a morzem, znajdowało się obozowisko. Znajdowały się w nim trzy postacie, siedzące przy ognisku. Dwóch potężnie zbudowanych mężczyzn o identycznym wyglądzie. Włosy obcięte tuż przy skórze, kwadratowe szczęki, potężna sylwetka i obydwaj byli wysocy. Pomiędzy nimi leżały dwa identyczne półtora-ręczne miecze. Srebrne klingi pokryte były ognisto-czerwonymi runami. Rękojeść, głowica i jelec wykonane były ze złota. Po drugiej stronie ogniska siedziała drobnej postury kobieta. Ubrana była w białe szaty ze złotymi wzorami. Jej długie włosy blond włosy związane były w koński ogon. Obok niej, oparty o drzewo, leżał łuk z leszczyny i kołczan. Obydwa przedmioty pokryte były tymi samymi runami co miecze tamtych mężczyzn. - Gard, powiedz mi stary, co ta babka tu robi? - zapytał jeden z mężczyzn - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, Etos. Nie wiem czy chcą nam dodać rozrywki, czy nas trochę podrażnić. - odparł drugi - Jesteście bezczelnymi świniami! Jak możecie tak kobietę traktować? - uniosła się kobieta. - Mirie, uspokój się. Jakbyś nie zauważyła, dowództwo sobie z nas robi jaja. Nie ma tu żadnych demonów. - odparli równocześnie jej towarzysze. - Nie wyciągajcie pochopnych wniosków panowie. - Mirie wstała - Ja trzymam się dobrej myśli. Pamiętajcie, że polujemy na demona o imieniu Zaan, a ten skur...czybyk wybił całe moje miasto! SAM!!! Nienawidzę go jak psa! - Ej bracie, patrz. Panna "opanowana" się wściekła. - powiedział Etos lub Gard. - Ta, podoba mi się. - odparł drugi z okrutnym uśmiecham, po czym wstał. - Dobra, Mirie, idź się przebierz, chyba że chcesz w TYM biegać po lesie. Gard, ugaś ogień i złóż obozowisko. Ja nas spakuję i przygotuję zbroje. - TAK JEST! - krzyknęli oboje. Nagle zrobiła się wrzawa. Mirie wbiegła do namiotu by się spakować i przebrać. Gard pobiegł kawałek dalej i wrócił z wiadrem wody, po czym zalał ognisko. Etos wbiegł do swojego namiotu, spakował szybko swoje i brata rzeczy. Na wierzch wyjął dwa identyczne zestawy zbroi. Różnił je tylko symbol na plecach, pierwszą literą imienia właściciela. Wyszedł już w zbroi na zewnątrz, a Gard już kończył składać namiot Mirie. Etos postawił jego rzeczy na ziemi i zaczął składać ostatni namiot. W tym czasie Gard, założył swoją zbroję i pomógł bratu. Gdzieś w Elfim Gaju Po lesie szła siedmioosobowa grupa ludzi. Sześć osób było ubrane w długie płaszcze zakrywające ich ciała. Siódma osoba, ubrana niczym szermierz, prowadziła ich. Na końcu szedł Ken, który się co chwila zatrzymywał by wyryć jakąś ilustrację na drzewie. Przed nim, szła para trzymająca się za ręce. Byli to Natosh i Iwata. Tuż za człowiekiem-szermierzem o imieniu Sato szedł Miyamoto. O nim nie ma prawie żadnych informacji. w samym środku szedł Jun'. Utalentowany muzycznie, bez przerwy coś nucił. W pewnej chwili Sato zatrzymał się. - Mamy gości. - powiedział, po czym wyjął miecz - Zaopiekujmy się nimi. Po tych słowach wszyscy przyjęli postawy bojowe. Zza ściany lasu wypadła masa elfów z przynajmniej dwukrotną przewagą liczebną. Sato wyjął swoją szpadę, z rękawów Natosh wyleciały wielkie macki, na około Kena pojawiły się płomienie, a reszta drużyny wyjęła miecze. Elfy rzuciły się na nich. Szermierz ciął, zwodził, wprowadzał pchnięcia. Jeden elf obok drugiego padał. Macki Natosh łapały całe grupki ostrouchych i je miażdżyły. Płomienie Kena, podpaliły elfy przy samej ścianie lasu, roznosząc się po drzewach i blokując drogę innym leśnym stworom. Ogień ten również podpalał to większe gromady wrogów, zbliżające się do pozostałych towarzyszy. Jun', Iwata i Miyamoto, stanęli do siebie plecami i bronili się przed coraz to liczniejszymi elfami. Walka wydawała się przegrana do momentu aż Miyamoto nie wybiegł przed szereg. W tej samej chwili zniknął i pojawił się za linią wroga, kilka sekund później zmienił się w elfa i zabijał inne elfy. Po tym ruchu Jun' i Iwata, skoczyli przed siebie i zaczęli rzeź wśród wrogów. W kilka minut siedmioosobowa drużyna wybiła kilkaset elfów. Siedem zasłoniętych płaszczami postaci znowu się ustawiła w szyk i jak gdyby nic się nie stało, poszli dalej. Kategoria:Opowiadania